The Change
by 1224Traveler
Summary: Set after Twilight, documents the first few months after Bella is changed. In the change she loses something other than her humanity. Normal pairings, T just in case. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Change

A/N- I do not own any of Twilight. That work of genius is by Stephanie Meyer

The Change

Bella's POV

The curtains were drawn. Not that the light was in danger of seeping into this crystal white room. It was another day on Forks; dreary, rainy, and (relatively) uneventful. The curtains were drawn so that the glass did not reflect what was to take place in this room. It would never mirror Edward's tears as he slowly moved over my neck, never see the resolve in his eyes as he told me that he loved me. It would also never show my desire to become so much like him.

Also, as Alice had practically told me as I made my way through my last breakfast (pancakes with real syrup, bacon, fresh fruit and toast), it would keep any curious wanderers away.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked looking deep into my eyes, trying to read the only mind that had ever been closed to him. Perhaps that would soon change I thought. Who knows what my talent may be.

"Edward," I said softly, "I will be sure till the day I die. And I want to be that day."

Edward glanced around the empty room. The plan had been a morphine drip, Carlisle on the bedside, the ever present doctor. Suddenly, that hadn't felt right. I needed to experience that pain, know the loneliness that would surround me, and know the truth of the life I was electing to run into for an eternity of love. Now, it was the way it was supposed to be. Edward and me. Forever. No one else would witness the end of a dance that had begun long ago, in a small biology room, where everything had been to hard to resist.

"I love you," he said. Then he turned and set an alarm. He took in my confused glance then muttered, at my curious expression, "A warning. To tell me to stop so that you will change."

I laughed slightly, softly. It broke the tension that had begun the moment I took my last sip of freshly squeezed orange juice and began to wait to be the drink. The alarm had reminded me that, Edward would forever be just practical enough for us to survive forever. "Don't trust me to survive?" I teased.

"You, I trust. However you shouldn't trust me to stop."

I looked at Edward, seeing the seeds of doubt that still remained in his mind. "You will know when," I said. "You will stop because you love me, and I coincidentally happen to love you."

'How much do you love me?"

"Enough to follow you to the end of the earth." I said looking at him and memorizing his every feature. "Now make it possible to do that."

Edward looked at me again, mouthed the words 'I love you', which I mirrored, then bent over me and kissed my neck.

"Forever," he said.

"And Always," was my reply.

Then he kissed me on the neck again and bit me.

A/N- Any good? Please Review, I would love to hear any comments


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks to all the reviewers

A/N- Thanks to all the reviewers.

I own nothing. The brilliance of Twilight is by Stephanie Meyer

The Change-Chapter One

Bella's POV

I could feel every bit of blood in my body. It was racing towards Edward, racing to end my life as if it knew I could not stay human for long. I could still see Edwards face and gave it one last long memorizing look. I would always remember those blood red eyes, so different from the normal gold. In that one moment of seeing I thought I finally saw the reason why he had been so against this. Why the threat of him leaving had always been there, "for my own good". I saw all the things I could never do and suddenly doubted. As my sight began to fade and I could no longer feel anything but the blood in my veins rushing to be with Edward, I started to worry and waver. That was the hell of the transformation. Or so I thought.

I was pulled awake by a force so painful no human has ever survived. I swam through depths of red. There was a force, as sharp as glass that was pressing onto me from a thousand angles, wringing me out and shaking me a million times over. Each time I would try to come out from the wave of red glass I would only crawl to the surface and begin to call for help when the waves would drag me under yet again. Was this the pain I had been told about? It didn't make me want to scream, it only made me feel completely hopeless and alone. It briefly flashed in my mind that I was dying. But no. Edward would have stopped in time. Or would he have? This doubt, this seed in my mind seemed more painful than the waves of red glass that were determined to push me under. I didn't want to doubt, I wanted to know with all certainty that it would be alright. But would I ever know that? In my starved mind I began to lose all hold on my thought. Rather than fight anymore I wanted to give in. I stopped thinking. The last thing I remember was the tidal wave of burning fire that swept over me. Then, the darkness.

It was dark and I was alone. I was lout of the glass sea and lying on my side. It was total blackness surrounding me. Was this pit of darkness part of the change? Was this horrible abandoned feeling something to get through? As I contemplated this I reached out and touched the sheets of the bed I was lying on. It was a soft piece of most expensive cotton money could buy. I shifted and noticed the mattress was probably something sleep engineers had designed. I suddenly heard voices, murmuring softly in the background. I was back. I was lying in a bed at the Cullen's house. I had survived, I had changed. I was jubilant and was about to leave my bed when I opened my eyes. I saw nothing. Only the blackness, which I had woken up to.

I blinked again, trying to clear my vision. Nothing. Just the same, total darkness. I blinked my eyes for a minute longer and thought. In losing my humanity, I had lost my sight.

A/N-Please review. More action next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Finally, a bit more action

**A/N-Finally, a bit more action. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but sorry I doubt there will be daily updates any more. Sadly I have to work. Read and Review, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. Stephanie Meyer is responsible for the work of brilliance called Twilight**

The Change- Chapter Two

Rosalie's POV

I was in Edward's room. He had been taking his second break in three straight days from watching Bella. Everyone was out hunting but I had stayed behind, just in case. I was watching Bella. I couldn't believe she had given up her humanity. Why? Why would a person give up that precious chance at life? Love. I knew that was the thing that had prompted this change, this transformation of Bella and, in a way, Edward as well. I was not one who could easily understand love. Although I now knew with utmost certainty what true love felt like, it had taken many years to get to that point. Best not to think about that, I reminded myself.

Bella began to stir on the bed. She was waking from her tree day sleep. We had all be surprised, when, after the first day of screams, she had slept almost peacefully, not sound or movement emanating from her body. I had known she would be different, the one who wished this change. I could see her reaching out and running her hands along the sheets. She had definitely changed. It was if I had blinked and suddenly there was a new Bella in old Bella's place. Her face, just slightly more angular was ashen with a slightly surprised look. I knew that her eyes, although still closed would be the same blood red of every new vampire. What was truly different was her hair. No longer the boring brown as I had so mockingly described her long ago, it was now streaked with pure white. Done with the covers, and no longer with a surprised look on her face she sat up. And opened her eyes.

They were not blood red; they were pure white like her hair with a pupil of ice blue. She was staring right at me. Rather rude of her not even saying hello I thought. I know I was rude to her in the past but now, we will be sisters. I was actually hoping to bridge this gap, I thought. She continued staring and I fake coughed. I started to speak, "Bella, I really don't have time for you to sit there staring at me. Even though you are a vamp now you have no right to ignore me. You should at least have the decency to wait fifty years before you start ignoring one of your siblings."

Bella looked absolutely shocked. When I had spoken she had jumped up, with perfect grace (unusual for her) and looked around wildly. "Where," she muttered with a slightly afraid voice. She swayed towards me and I got up and started to walk towards me. She looked like she was going to collapse. Must be the bloodlust, I thought.

I walked up to her saying, "Hey Bella, it's Rose, maybe I should take you hunting with," I never finished my sentence. I had touched Bella on the arm, about to help her back in the bed she had been transforming so peacefully on the last two days. I touched her, and the world spun, bringing my worst memories to the very forefront.

Bella's POV

I could see. The instant I felt Rosalie's hand on my arm I got a brief flash of the room I was in. It was Edward's and he was not there. Instead it was the Cullen who liked me the least who was there. I didn't see anymore of the room before other images began to spin in front of my eyes.

_In the bank, waiting to see whom I was supposed to marry. It wasn't pretty. I was afraid this day would come, where I was pawned off to the highest bidder. "What kind a name is Rosalie?" Royce King asked cruelly. "What are you some actress? I thought my dad would pay for better." I flinched inwardly. At least he is some one handsome, I thought. How cruelty could be handsome, I don't know, I added. Maybe I can just tell my father no._

_My father insisting that I marry Royce. Saying that I had brought shame to the family. Saying I was a curse. My mother pleading with him, until she slapped her. My eyes wide as I saw my future mirrored in my mother._

_Vera and her husband, a reminder of what I could not have. Their love and their child, wobbling in front of their happy smiles, congratulating me on my marriage. I had felt so alone. I would never have that pure and true love with this monster of a fiancé. I would always walk alone._

_The moment after I had met Royce in the street I knew he was drunk. He had whispered to his gang of friends, "Here comes the slut," before he walked up and pinched me on the ass. I moved to slap him, but he was to fast for me. He held my arm and twisted it, "How dare you try to slap me Rosalie Hale. You are a worthless liar." His friends had crowded around me, blocking my escape. I didn't see an escape any-_

I was pulled back to earth as Rosalie's hand left my arm. I could see again. She was sobbing and gasping as if she had just run a marathon and been told of a great tragedy at the same time. But vampires couldn't cry. She looked at me with the greatest expression of anguish I had ever seen.

"Why?" She asked her voice trembling. "Why can you see my worst memories? What kind of gift is that?"

I shook my head. Black dots were already starting to appear in front of my eyes, making Rosalie fade away. "I don't know," I said my voice as worried as Rosalie's.

"But I do," said a different, new voice from the door of the room.

I whipped around, hoping to see the person while my sight was still there but to no avail. Blackness engulfed me an instant before I would have seen the door.


End file.
